This invention relates to a fishing pole and more particularly to a fishing pole having means for indicating a fish has bitten or is on the end of the fishing line. This fishing pole is used primarily for ice fishing but could be utilized for open water fishing as well.
Fishing poles with means for indicating whether a fish is biting or is on the end of a line are generally extremely well known and old. However, most of these types of fishing poles are complicated requiring a substantial amount of tooling to make the parts from which they are constructed. An example of this type of pole is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,890 entitled FISHING ROD INDICATOR. While such patent and many others disclose fishing pole indicators with signaling devices, none of them are constructed as simply as the present invention out of materials such as wood with conventional well known elements.